A battery (battery module) is mounted on a hybrid vehicle which travels using an engine and a motor in combination, an electric vehicle which travels only using a motor, and the like to store electric power and supply the electric power to the motor (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). The battery is contained generally as a part of a power equipment unit in a case together with high-voltage electric components including an inverter and the like.
The case of the power equipment unit has an intake port for taking cooling air into the case. In a case where an occupant spills a large amount of liquid such as drink near the power equipment unit, there is a risk that the liquid flows from the intake port into the case of the power equipment unit. When the large amount of liquid flows into the case of the power equipment unit, there is a risk that the battery is flooded.